undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
XWP
XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) is a CAW wrestling company made by Brett Storm and it involves many big names and new superstars in the promotion. XWP has a partnership with two other promotions, IWA (Insane Wresrling Alliance) and ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling) Main Roster: Champions: : XWP World Heavyweight Champion - Mahadi Khan : XWP Champion - Max Mercury : XWP Intercontinental Champion - Cycloper : XWP United States Champion - Victor X : XWP Cruiserweight Champion - Sean Avery : XWP Hardcore Champion - Anthony Payne : XWP Tag Team Champions - The Silver Brothers (Alex & Jason Silver) : XWP NXT Champion - Jacob Steele : XWP NXT Tag Team Champions - The Silver Brothers (Alex & Jason Silver) : XWP NXT International Champion - Sean Avery : XWP United Kingdom Champion - The Caretaker : XWP YouTube Heavyweight Champion - CM Puma : XWP 6 Man Tag Team Champions - DoggyDog & SWED (Roacher & Francaios) : XWP Internet Champion - Cycloper Raw: * Angel Alexander - Face *''Antho - Heel'' *''Arrow - Face'' *''Chris Danger - Face'' *''CM Puma - Face'' *''Creep-E - Face'' *''Curtis Stunt - Heel'' *''DoggyDog - Heel'' *''Francaios - Face'' *''Jet Omega Elliot - Face'' *''Kenny Taylor - Heel'' *''Mahadi Khan - Heel'' *''Mario Sanchez - Face'' *''Max Mercury - Heel'' *''Mr. Macho - Heel'' *''Roacher - Face'' *''Scott Razor - Heel'' *''Sean Avery - Face'' *''Seth Turner - Heel'' *''Silvio - Heel'' *''Stunning Bradd - Heel'' *''Victor X - Face'' *''Zachary Welch - Heel'' Smackdown: * Alex Silver - Heel * Alieus - Face * Anthony Payne - Heel * Brett Storm - Heel * Connor - Face * Cycloper - Heel * Demon Spyke - Face * Duncan Cunner - Face * Ginji - Face * Gore - Heel * Jackson Montgomery - Face * Jacob Cass - Face * Jake Navor - Face * Jason Silver - Heel * Johnny Extreme - Face * Joshie P - Heel * Kid Wild - Face * Lula - Face * Majestic Perkins - Heel * Mart War - Heel * Matteo - Face * Mr. X - Face * Phenom - Face * PJ Skillz - Heel * Reggie Killer - Heel * Shadow - Heel * Straight Code Star - Face * Zack Thompson - Heel NXT: *''Abigor - Heel'' *''AJ Carter - Heel'' *''Basher Malone - Heel'' *''Benjamin Sullivan - Heel'' *''Blake Douglas - Face'' *''Brandon Wolfe - Face'' *''Brown Claw - Face'' *''Casablanca - Face'' *''Casey Jakobs - Heel'' *''CJ - Heel'' *''David Mill - Heel'' *''Deshawn Jackson - Face'' *''Duke Zynda - Face'' *''Dustin Martinez - Heel'' *''Eli Robledo - Face'' *''Flamer - Face'' *''Hugh The King - Heel'' *''Holly Hood - Heel'' *''Insane Zayn - Heel'' *''Jacob Steele - Face'' *''James Falcon - Heel'' *''Jay Samoa - Heel'' *''Johnny Ken Ellis - Face'' *''Killer Kai - Face'' *''Mike House - Face'' *''Mohammad Khan - Face'' *''Quincy Demont - Heel'' *''Rebel Ice-Cold - Face'' *''Rocky Crippler - Heel'' *''Sean Avery - Face'' *''Shaun The Saint - Face'' *''Shawn Sokolov - Heel'' *''Tank - Heel'' *''Tech - Heel'' *''Tee Michaels - Face'' *''TJ X - Face'' *''TKE - Heel'' *''TNT - Face'' *''The Caretaker - Heel'' *''Undershock - Face'' *''Vandy Phoeuk - Heel'' *''Vixx - Heel'' XWP Alumni: Season 1: * DJ Hero - Heel * Double D - Heel * Francesco - Face * Phoenix - Face * Rocker - Face * Scott Logan - Heel * Sha-Lo - Heel * Triple X - Heel Season 2: * AJ Reyes - Heel * Cesaro - Face * Chris Jericho - Face * Dylan Blake - Face * Kev Deisal - Heel * Keyu - Face * Manny Lopez - Face * Sterling Duval - Heel * Zachary Stevens - Face * Zachary Wentz - Heel Current Tag Teams & Stables Main Roster Tag Teams: *X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, Brett Storm, PJ Skillz, Kenny Taylor, Seth Turner, Reggie Killer, Zack Thompson & Zachary Welch) *Silver Brothers (Alex Silver & Jason Silver) *Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho) *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) *R.K.O (Mahadi Khan, Kev Deisal, & Scott Razor) *Jake Navor & Connor NXT Tag Teams: * The Faces Of Fear (AJ Carter, Benjamin Sullivan & The Caretaker) * Xtreme Underdogs (TJ X & Undershock) * The Lyonhearts (Vixx & Vandy Phoeuk) * The Wolfpac (Rocky Crippler, Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai) * Rebellion (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) * Team Ea$y (CJ & Holly Hood) * Hugh The King & Jay Samoa * Quincy Demont & Abigor Defunct Tag Teams: * Straight Edge Saviours (Mr. X & Straight Code Star) * Team Bring It (Arrow & DoggyDog) * Empire of Pain (Cycloper & Rocker) * Quincy Demont & Insane Zayn * James Falcon & Flamer CPVS Season 1: * Pride (Both Brands) * Outlaw (Both Brands) * Unbreakable (Smackdown) * Conflict (Raw) * Summerslam (Both Brands) * Psychopath (Smackdown) * Nightmares (Raw) * Survivor Series (Both Brands) * Take Over: London (NXT) * Destruction (Smackdown) * Take Over: Chicago (NXT) * Royal Rumble (Both Brands) * Take Over: Toronto (NXT) * Live From Japan (100 Subscriber Special) * Danger Zone (Raw) * Take Over: Dallas (NXT) * World's Collide (Along with IWA & ECCW) * Wrestlemania 1 (Both Brands) Season 2: * Take Over: Seattle (NXT) * Betrayal (SD) * Take Over: Brooklyn (NXT) * U.K Championship Tournament (NXT) * Outlaw S02 (Raw) * Take Over: Frankfurt (NXT) * Mayhem (SD) * Take Over: Mexico (NXT) * Reckoning (Raw) * Take Over: Los Angeles (NXT) * Money In The Bank S02 (Both) * Summerslam (Both) * Take Over: London 2 (NXT) * Bragging Rights (Both) * Psychopath (SD) * Take Over: San Antonio (NXT) * Nightmares (Raw) * Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic (NXT) * 1 Year Anniversary Show (XWP vs. WWE) * Take Over: Italy (NXT) * Survivor Series (Both) * Take Over: Orlando (NXT) * Destruction (SD) * Take Over: (Location yet to be announced) (NXT) * Royal Rumble (Both) * Take Over: (Location yet to be announced) (NXT) * Danger Zone (Raw) * Take Over: New Orleans (NXT) * WrestleMania 2 (Both)